The Snow Witch!
by watchfullkittycat32
Summary: When Gil falls under the influence of and is kidnapped by the Snow Witch, plucky Molly goes after her to rescue her best friend in the struggle between good and evil. Contains Gilly (Gil x Molly). Based on the 1844 story by Hans Christian Andersen.
1. The Devil and the Glass Shards

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to the first week of December and the first Christmas story of my collection! All this week, I will be writing this story. This is based on the 1844 story and also on a story I did on the Fanon Wiki! Enjoy!**

A long time ago, there were evil devils and monsters. They hated how perfect and lovely the world was. One day, a pink monster named Pinkfoot who was so sick of the world that he made a mirror. The mirror looked pretty but when you looked into it, the world looked mean and ugly. The landscapes looked like boiled spinach and people looked like frights. The faces were so disoriented that you couldn't tell who they were.

Pinkfoot believed it was beautiful and took it to the devil-school where he taught young devils and monsters. He took them on a field trip to the sky so they could use it to go up to Heaven and make God and the angels look like fools.

They all grabbed the mirror and rose up higher and higher. The mirror was sent higher and the higher they went, the more the mirror shook and grinned. Just when they had almost made it to the clouds in Heaven, the mirror shook so much that it fell out of their hands and shattered to pieces.

The pieces were as big as grains of sand. They fell down to the earth and caused misery to the people down below. Some of the shards landed on window panes and the people who looked out saw disoriented people and not their good friends. Some fell into glasses and people could only see the hideous and ugly sights from them. The worst of the problems the shards did was get into people's eyes and hearts. This caused them to see the world very ugly and they became cold-hearted and nasty. Pinkfoot just laughed evilly as this.

"Hahaha! These people shall live in torment forever and ever!" he cackled.

The glass shards fell like a shower of snow. Pinkfoot just watched in delight as his plan unfolded.

**A/N: How was that? Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to make them longer. Be on the look out for the next chapter also coming out today! Bye! :)**


	2. A Boy and a Girl

**A/N: Hey guys here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

Many years had past since that horrid day that Pinkfoot caused the glass shards to rain down like snow. In a small town named Bubbletucky, there were 2 children named Gil and Molly. They were best friends who lived next door to each other. On each house in the town there was a balcony and Gil and Molly lived next door to each other and they would step over to each other's houses with the balcony. Also on the balconies, there were flower boxes and boxes used to grow vegetables in. The children had to be careful not to step over them.

In the wintertime however, they would have to go outside and use the front doors. It was a cold day. The winter weather would be coming according to the weatherman. Gil and Molly were playing pretend and were pretending to be a prince and a princess. The princess had just been saved from a dragon.

"Oh thank you Gilly! You saved me from that horrible dragon!" said Molly

"Anything for my true love!" said Gil.

They both leaned forward and before they could "pretend" to kiss, it began to snow. They both laughed and quickly climbed into Molly's house to get out of the snow. Gil's parents were always ok with them going to Molly's house but sometimes they went to Gil's house too. Outside, the snow was getting harder. Soon, a blizzard had begun.

"Look outside children! The snow bees are buzzing!" said Molly's grandma.

Molly's grandmother loved the children dearly and always told them stories that interested the both of them very much. The children looked outside at the falling snow and it looked as though they were flying and buzzing like bees.

"Do the snow bees have a queen?" asked Gil.

"Yes, their queen is the Snow Witch. She is a woman who flies around when the snow hangs in the deepest cluster. When that happens, she peeks in the windows and looks for people that she can kidnap and take her to be with her. The windows then freeze until they look like flowers." explained Molly's grandma.

"We've seen it before." said the children.

"Will she come into the house?" asked Molly who was a little worried.

"Let her in and I'll melt her in the oven!" said Gil bravely.

Molly blushed at this and they both hugged. Later that night, the storm had calmed down and Gil returned home. He sat at the window and watched the remaining falling snow. He thought the snow was very beautiful and he loved snow the most of all in winter. Suddenly, the snow clustered up on his window. He could see a face. A light blue face. The face of a woman. The woman was smiling evilly. It was the Snow Witch!

"You're next..." whispered the Snow Witch and she began to laugh evilly.

The window became frozen and it looked flowers were on the window. Gil became screaming and crying and ran to his parents who told him he just had a bad dream. Gil knew it was no dream but he brushed off shortly. The winter passed by and soon the spring returned. The beautiful flowers returned and grew. Molly also learned a part of a poem and they both said it together.

"The rose in the valley is blooming so sweet,  
>And angels descend there the children to greet."<p>

In the summer, it was very nice and the flowers and vegetables were even better this year. One day, Gil and Molly were looking at a picture book of animals. Unknown to the both of them, a shard of glass was falling from the sky toward them. It hit Gil in the eye who cried out in pain.

"Ow! My eyes!" cried Gil as he covered his eyes.

The glass crept in and struck him in the heart and quickly froze it.

"Ow! My heart!" cried Gil as he clutched his heart.

"Are you ok?" cried Molly.

Gil suddenly blinked and his eyes glittered like a crystal. His face turned to a mad face and looked at Molly.

"Why are you crying? Silly little girl! Of course I'm ok!" said Gil.

He pushed Molly and she ran home crying. Gil picked up the book and looked at the pictures. They looked horrible to him.

"What ugly animals in a stupid book." said Gil.

He threw the book at Molly's window who ran over to see what it was. She watched in horror as Gil went over to the flower box with an evil smile.

"These flowers are all ruined! Here, I'll fix them!" said Gil.

"Gil don't! Please! Anything but the flowers!" said Molly.

Gil began to stomp on the flowers.

"No! Stop! Why are you doing this?" cried Molly.

Gil ignored her and stomped on the flowers until they were destroyed completely. Molly cried and went home.

"Maybe he's just in a bad mood." Molly reassured herself.

That was not true however. The glass shard from the mirror that hit Gil had changed him. He turned from a nice and caring boy into a cold-hearted and mean boy. He had fallen under the influence of the Snow Witch and the devils. He never became nice. While he still was around with Molly, he found her annoying and stupid. He always made fun of Molly's grandma when she was telling stories. He copied what people did and people thought he was the smartest boy around.

Winter soon came. To Gil, the only thing that looked nice was snowflakes. He showed it to Molly one time.

"Take a look Molly. The snowflakes are beautiful and perfect. They are better then those stupid flowers and pictures from your books." said Gil.

Molly was sad and was worried about Gil's sudden change in the months before. On another winter's day, Molly decided to see if Gil would go sledding. She knocked on the door to his house.

"Hey Gilly. Want to go sledding?" asked Molly.

"No, I'm very busy. I'm going to play with the bigger boys at the market." said Gil.

Molly went home. Gil raced out with his sled to the market. The bigger boys liked to tie their sleds to carts and they rode along on them. Gil admired the bigger boys. A big white sledge driven by white horses appeared in the square. It was bigger than all the carts the boys had ever rode behind. Gil was daring and wanted to impress the big boys. He tied his small sled to the back of the big sledge. Suddenly, the sledge rode away from the square. Molly ran to the square just in time to see the sledge go off with Gil.

"Gilly!" she cried.

Gil did not hear her. The sledge was going so far that in a few seconds they had left Bubbletucky. The snow was suddenly falling harder and faster. The snowflakes were growing bigger. Gil was so scared.

"HELP ME!" he screamed.

Nobody heard him as they were far away from town now. He tried to remember the prayer to the Lord but all he could think of was the perfect score he had gotten on his math test before school went out for Winter Break. The snow now looked like white fowls. Suddenly, the snowstorm died down completely. The driver stood up. It was a woman. The woman had icy light blue skin. Her hair was a darker blue. Her dress was patterned with snowflakes and it was light blue. She also had a white cape made of snow. It was the Snow Witch!

"Come up on the sledge. We have gone a long way." said the Snow Witch.

Gil stepped up into the sledge.

"Are you cold?" she asked.

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Suddenly, Gil's heart frozen completely and he lost all his emotions. He felt so cold that he would die. Suddenly, he was warm. The Snow Witch kissed him again. He suddenly forgotten all about Molly, her grandma, and his home and family.

"No more kisses for you. If I do it again, you will die." said the Snow Witch.

They set off again. This time they flew in the sky. Gil thought the Snow Witch was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire young life. He thought she was not scary but pretty. He was not afraid of her anymore. She smiled and spoke with a nice tone to him. He soon became tired and fell asleep on her lap. The Snow Witch smiled and they soon arrived at her palace. The palace was far away from Bubbletucky and it was made of ice. She picked up Gil and they both went inside where she put the boy to bed. Gil dreamed nothing more than of snowflakes and the Snow Witch.

**A/N: Uh-oh! Gil's been kidnapped! That wasn't nice of him to be mean to Molly. She didn't do anything wrong. What do you think will happen next? Leave a review! Bye! :)**


	3. The Old Sorceress and the Eternal Garden

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter for today! Enjoy! :)**

All of Bubbletucky knew about Gil's disappearance and a rumor quickly was spread that Gil had fallen into a river and drowned. Molly cries everyday at the thought of Gil drowning. The winter days seemed to be long and slow to Molly. Soon, the spring came.

"Gil is dead!" cried Molly to the sun.

"I don't believe that is true." said the sun.

"Gil is dead!" cried Molly to the sparrows.

"We don't think that's true." said the sparrows.

Suddenly, Molly's hopes were brought back to life.

"I'll go down to the river with my red shoes. Gil hasn't seen them before. I'll ask the river for Gil." said Molly.

She went back home and got her shoes and her favorite ballerina doll. She also kissed her grandmother on the forehead who was asleep.

"Goodbye Grandma." she whispered.

She left the house and headed down to the river.

"Hello river! Have you taken my best friend Gil. I have a deal. If you give me him back, you can have my shoes." said Molly.

The waves in the river seemed to nod. She threw her shoes into the river. The river just brought the shoes back to shore. The river seemed to be telling her that it didn't have Gil which was true. Molly thought she didn't throw them far enough. She stepped into a rowboat nearby and threw the shoes in again. Suddenly, the boat started to float away. It hadn't been fastened. Molly screamed and watched as her red shoes went back to the shore.

"Help me! Somebody help me!" cried Molly.

Nobody heard her however. There were no oars for her to use to paddle the boat. She just sat in the boat. She was very frightened. The grass on each side of the river had beautiful flowers and plants. Molly kept herself calm.

"Maybe the river will take me to Gilly." Molly thought to herself.

She floated down the river for many hours staring at the beautiful plants. Ahead, she could see 2 big tin soldiers.

"Help me!" she called to the soldiers.

They ignored her. As she past by them, she shouted again.

"Help me!" she cried.

Suddenly, a crooked stick grabbed hold of the boat and pulled it ashore. Molly looked up to see an elderly mermaid. She had white hair tied in a bun and a large purple sunhat with beautiful flowers in it. Her dress was big and poofy and it was magenta.

"You poor little child! Are you ok?" asked the mermaid.

"I'm ok." said Molly.

"Tell me who you are and what you are doing in that boat." said the mermaid.

Molly explained how she was looking for Gil.

"I haven't seen him at all. Come inside. I'll get you something to eat. I've always wanted a little girl like you." said the mermaid.

She let Molly inside to her house and gave her some cherries and combed her pink hair. Molly suddenly began to stop thinking of Gil altogether. The longer she stayed and relaxed, the more she forgot about Gil. The mermaid was really a sorceress. She wished she could have a little girl like Molly to care for and had Molly under a spell. After putting Molly to bed, the sorceress went outside and made all the roses in her garden disappear. She was worried if Molly saw them, she would remember Gil and run away.

The next morning, she gave Molly a beautiful blue dress and Mary-Jane shoes. Molly also had a blue bow put in her hair. The sorceress then let her go outside to play in the garden. Molly's eyes filled with delight. There were so many flowers in the garden like sunflowers, tulips, mums, daises, and many more. They were better than any picture book Molly had read about them. She played out in the garden all day and that night she slept happily and dreamed of her wedding day with many, many flowers.

The next day, she did the same. The day after that, while she was playing outside, the sorceress came out to give her some apple juice. Molly turned and saw the hat she was wearing. There were roses in the hat. She then quickly searched the garden for roses.

"Where are the roses? Are there no roses in this garden?" Molly asked.

She sat down and cried. Her tears fell where she was crying and a rosebush grew. Molly was very happy and kissed the roses.

"Have you seen Gilly?" asked Molly.

"We haven't seen him underground so he is not dead." said the roses.

Molly talked to the other flowers who told her stories that didn't have anything to do with Gil but gave her wisdom as they were related to her.

"I must find Gilly!" said Molly.

She picked up her doll and slipped on her shoes and before the sorceress could run toward Molly, Molly dashed through the garden and through the gates from the house. She ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. When she stopped, she looked around and was shocked. It was autumn! The air was cool and the trees did not have green leaves. Red, orange, and yellow leaves were on the ground. It was very chilly. It was later in the autumn, probably about a few days after Thanksgiving. Winter would be coming in a few weeks.

"Oh no! I've stayed at that place for too long! I can't stop! I must go on and I won't give up until I find Gilly!" said Molly.

With that, she stood up and darted through the dark and foggy woods.

**A/N: Wow! Molly is very brave to go out like this on her own! What do you think will happen next? Leave a review! Look out for the next chapter today! :)**


	4. The Prince and Princess

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the other chapter for today! Starting tomorrow, I will post 1 chapter a day for this week. Enjoy! :)**

After running once again for a while, Molly stopped and rested again. She was determinated to find her friend no matter what it took. During this time, a fish swam over to Molly

"Hello there!" said the fish.

"Hello." said Molly.

"What are you doing out here alone?" asked the fish.

Molly explained to the crow about her journey and how she was going to find Gil.

"Have you seen Gil?" asked Molly.

"I might have." said the fish.

Molly hugged the crow tightly.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy with the hugging! I'll tell you." said the fish.

Molly stopped hugging and apologized. She let the crow speak.

"I've seen a little boy. He lives with this Princess." said the fish.

"A princess?" asked Molly.

"Yes, Princess Oona. She is very clever and she reads all the newspapers in the world. She is very lonely and wished for someone to marry her. Many boys have come around to try and please her and she would displeased in response but I believe she has finally found a boy." explained the fish.

"What about Gilly?" asked Molly.

"On the 3rd day, a boy with long hair and dirty clothes came up to her and she liked him." said the fish.

"Yay! That's got to be Gilly!" said Molly.

"There was something on his back." said the fish.

"That's his sled." said Molly.

"He went up to the palace and Princess Oona was very pleased with him." said the fish.

"Did he get Oona?" asked Molly.

"I believe so. He was very nice and they were both pleased with each other." said the fish.

"Gilly is very clever and nice. Please take me to the palace." said Molly.

"I can ask my sweetheart who lives in the palace. I wouldn't have my hopes too high however because little girls like you don't really get permission to go in." said the fish.

"I'm sure I will get to come in. Gilly would let me." said Molly.

They both went up to the palace.

"Stay here. I'll go ask." said the fish.

He swam inside while Molly waited outside. She was very excited to see her friend again. After a while, the fish returned with bread.

"She likes you. However, you cannot enter as you are not royalty. My sweetheart knows a way in the back and told me to take you in through there." said the fish.

They crept around to the back and snuck inside.

"He will be so happy to see me!" said Molly quietly.

They crept up the stairs to the bedroom. There were 2 beds inside. Molly went over to one of the beds and found a boy. The boy was not Gil. It was a prince with orange hair that stuck up in the air. He also had blue goggles on and an orange robe and orange clothes. Molly and the prince gasped and screamed. The screaming awoke the princess. The princess had purple hair tied in 2 pigtails and she had a purple dress.

"What's wrong Nonny?" asked Oona.

"Who is she?" asked Nonny.

Molly began to cry and told her whole story.

"Poor little child!" they both said.

They weren't angry with the fish for letting her in but they said not to do it again. They arranged for Molly to be taken by carriage to the palace the following morning. Nonny let Molly sleep in his bed while he slept with Oona.

"These people are so nice." said Molly as she fell asleep.

The next morning, she was given very beautiful clothes and a carriage pulled by many horses came. The carriage was lined inside with sugar-plums, and in the seats were fruits and gingerbread. Molly was allowed to eat candies and sweets. It made her very happy.

"Thank you guys! Goodbye!" said Molly.

"Farewell Molly! Good luck!" said the Prince and Princess as the carriage set off.

If only they all knew what danger was ahead...

**A/N: That's all for today! Ooh! A danger! What do you think it is? Leave a review! Bye guys! See you tomorrow! :)**


	5. The Little Robber Girl

**A/N: Hey guys! Happy hump day! Welcome to the next chapter of "The Snow Witch!" Enjoy! :)**

After some time of riding, the carriage entered a dark forest. The carriage was like a torch in these dark woods and unfortunately, it caught the eyes of some dark figures hiding in the bushes nearby.

"Gold! Gold! Gold!" cried the figures as they dashed out of the bushes.

The coachman, and the servants all dashed away forgetting about Molly. Molly screamed as she was pulled out of the carriage. A few of the robbers hopped onto the horses.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? A princess? I shall steal this beautiful dress!" said one of the figures.

Molly gasped and looked at the figures. They were robbers! Molly had heard of them! The robbers that her grandmother told her about were always naughty and stealing people's things. Just before the woman of the robbers was about to steal from Molly, a little girl with blonde, poofy hair in a 70s style dressed in black shabby clothes jumped out of the trees and onto the woman and pulled at her nose.

"No! She's mine! I want her!" said the girl.

"Alright! Get off of me!" said the woman.

This girl was the stubborn and spoiled daughter of the robber woman. She always got what she wanted. The robbers laughed as the robber girl danced around with Molly.

"Hooray! I have a princess! I have a princess!" bragged the robber girl.

The robber girl forced Molly into the carriage with her. The others robbers hopped on and they rode away deeper into the dark woods.

"So are you a real princess?" asked the robber girl.

"No, I'm just a normal girl named Molly." said Molly.

"My name is Deema. You are very lucky that I like you. If I didn't, my mother and the other robbers would rob from you and punish you." said Deema.

This scared Molly a little but she concealed her feeling and stayed brave. Not too long after that, they arrived at a wooden and dark castle where the robbers lived. Deema snatched Molly's hand and pulled her inside to her room where there were some animals.

"Here are my pets! I have rabbits, pigeons, and a reindeer! His name is Rusty!" said Deema.

She took one of the pigeons out.

"Kiss it Molly!" she said.

Molly kissed the pigeon.

"Now, you're good for me. Do not anger me or I will punish you!" demanded Deema.

"I won't." replied Molly.

"Good! Now, time for bed! You're sleeping with me!" said Deema.

Deema fell asleep quickly. Molly, on the other hand, could not sleep. She was scared that Deema would punish her. Suddenly, the pigeons spoke to Molly.

"We know where your friend is!" said the pigeons.

"Where is he?" asked Molly.

"He's at the Snow Queen's palace! We were out flying and we saw him there!" said the pigeons.

"Really? Oh my goodness! How do I get there?" asked Molly.

"Only Rusty knows the way." said the pigeons.

"The way to the palace is up north. It's very cold, snowy, icy, and dangerous. It's all the way at the North Pole. It's near where Santa lives." said Rusty.

"Poor Gil! If I don't get to him, he'll freeze to death for sure!" said Molly raising her voice in worry.

"Hush Molly! Be quiet and go to sleep! Do I need to punish you?" asked Deema.

"No Deema. I'm sorry." said Molly.

Molly went to sleep. In the morning, she told Deema about Gil and how she was going to rescue him. She was worried Deema would be mad but, Deema listened and a sudden serious look was drawn upon her face. She turned to Rusty.

"It's true? You know where she lives?" asked Deema.

"Yes, it is true. I was born there. I would be happy to take her there." said Rusty.

Deema turned to Molly.

"Listen Molly, I want to help you find your friend." said Deema.

"How will that happen?" asked Molly.

"Rusty's going to take you to where the Snow Witch lives and he can go back home. The rest of the animals will be freed as well. I want to redeem myself. I am sorry if I scared you Molly. I am going to change." said Deema.

"Thank you Deema!" said Molly as she cried tears of joy.

She gave Deema a hug. Deema smiled and hugged her back.

"I have some things to give you too." said Deema.

She got out a big red and white winter coat and gave it to Molly. She also took some food and water from the kitchen for them.

"You'll need these for your journey." said Deema.

Molly gave Deema her favorite doll in return.

"I've never gotten a present from a friend before!" said Deema.

They all snuck outside and Molly gave Deema a hug goodbye and thanked her for her help.

"Goodbye Molly! I hope to see you again someday!" said Deema.

"Goodbye Deema! Thank you again! I hope to see you too!" said Molly.

Molly and Rusty then set out on the journey north.

**A/N: That's it! 2 more chapters left! I hope Molly gets to the Snow Witch so she can rescue Gil! Do you hope Molly and Gil get to be together? Leave a review! See you tomorrow! :)**


	6. The Women of Lapland and Finland

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

It had a few hours since Molly and Rusty had set off. It was getting colder the more north they went. Molly and Rusty split the food and water and and Molly was now getting tired and very cold. Soon, they arrived in a town called Lapland. They were in luck because up ahead of them was a house. It was small and looked miserable.

"I wonder who lives there." said Molly.

They decided to stop and see. After they knocked on the door, a woman with brown hair came to the door.

"Hello there. How can I help you?" asked the woman.

"Could we warm up here please?" asked Rusty.

"Sure. Come in. I'm Ashlie." greeted Ashlie.

"I'm Rusty and this is Molly." greeted Rusty back.

"Where do you both come from?" asked Ashlie.

Rusty told her about their stories because Molly was too cold to speak.

"Oh my. You still have a way to go if you're going to the Snow Witch's palace. You are welcome to stay here until you're ready to go again. I'll also write down some information and you can take it to my sister Olivia. She lives in Finland. It's the next town after this one." said Ashlie.

Molly ate, drank, and warmed up and soon, they were off again. After some times, they arrived at Finland and found Olivia's house. They were greeted by a woman with black hair.

"Hello. I'm Olivia. Did my sister Ashlie send for you?" asked Olivia.

"Yes, she has. We have some things for you." said Molly.

"Come inside and we'll take a look." said Olivia.

They went inside and showed Olivia the notes. Then, Rusty explained the stories to her.

"Could you make a potion of the strength of 12 men for Molly so she can defeat the Snow Witch please?" asked Rusty.

"The strength of 12 men? That would never do!" said Olivia.

She drew pictures on a wall while Molly made a puppy face to her and Rusty begged.

"It is quite true that Gil loves the snowflakes and Snow Witch only but if you remove the glass from his eyes and heart, he will go back to normal." explained Olivia.

"Why can't you make something to help Molly?" asked Rusty.

"Don't you see? She's had the power all along. She has been brave all this time. She's gone far from home and she's been gone for so long to find her friend. She has a good heart and she's kind, caring, and innocent. All you have to do and take her to the palace but you can only leave her at the garden. You should get going now" explained Olivia.

They thanked Olivia and hurried on their way out. They traveled very far and very fast and before they knew it, they had arrived at the palace. Rusty let Molly go, said goodbye, and ran off. After he had left, Molly started to walk toward the palace. Suddenly, the snow started up. It was very cold. The snow blew in Molly's face and tried to stop her from going on. Molly was not afraid and she just went on. The snow took on the form of dragons. They were the guards of the Snow Witch. Molly was very brave. She began to repeat the Lord's prayer and her breath took the form of angels. The angels charged at the guards and swiftly defeated them. At once, the angels disappeared and the snowstorm died down.

"I must get Gilly!" said Molly.

She ran toward the palace as she knew what this meant now. It was the time for the final battle.

**A/N: Ooh! The final battle's about to begin! If you are wondering where Goby is, just wait until the next chapter! What do you think will happen? Leave a review! Bye! :)**


	7. The Final Battle

**A/N: Here we go guys! It's time for the battle! Get ready for it! Enjoy! :)**

Inside the palace, Gil was playing a puzzle game. His skin was now a light icy blue due to the cold that he could not feel. The Snow Witch had told him that if he could figure out the puzzle, he would be free to go home and be normal again.

"I believe there are some volcanoes I need to freeze. I'll be back. Don't go anywhere." said the Snow Witch as she flew off.

After she was gone, Molly entered the ice palace. It was huge! The hallways were very tall and wide. There were ice statues of people who were frozen. They were victims of the Snow Witch who were kidnapped and they could not solve the puzzle. As punishment, they would have to be frozen forever until someone could solve the puzzle. One of these statues was of a little boy. Luckily, it was not Gil. This boy had shorter and neater hair.

Molly walked down the hall until she entered a room. She could see a familiar boy playing with a puzzle. It was Gil!

"Gilly!" cried Molly as she raced toward him.

Gil did not notice her as he had lost all his feelings and the Snow Witch had him under a spell. Molly began to cry and hug the boy. She also kissed him on his cheeks. The glass shards were instantly removed from Gil. His skin returned to normal and so had he!

"Molly? What happened here? Where am I? I'm so cold!" said Gil.

Molly told him the whole thing.

"Oh Molly, I'm so sorry! We should get out of here!" said Gil.

"What happens if you solve this puzzle?" asked Molly.

"I don't know." said Gil.

Together, they both solved the puzzle. The puzzle spelled a word that the guppies did not know. The word was "eternity."

"Eternity!" they both cried.

Suddenly, everyone inside the room of frozen statues thawed. They had all returned to normal.

"We're free!" they shouted.

"Come on Gilly! Let's get out of here!" said Molly.

They both ran to the doors but suddenly, the Snow Witch appeared!

"Oh wow! Going so soon? Don't you want to stay and have a party? Chill out!" said the Snow Witch.

She then noticed the other people behind her who were all free.

"Oh no! They solved the puzzle!" said the Snow Witch.

"Give up Snow Witch! You have no power now!" said Molly.

"Never!" said the Snow Witch.

She quickly made more dragon guards. Molly knew what to do. She repeated the Lord's prayer. Then, Gil and the others did too. They all made angels. They quickly charged into battle. Everyone watched in amazement as the angels defeated the dragon guards and disappeared.

"See what I mean? You are powerless to us all! Just give up and have a heart!" said Molly.

"You are right. You have won the battle. My time is up. There is no more of me. I accept defeat." said the Snow Witch.

The Snow Witch closed her eyes and began to melt until she was a puddle. The snow that blew around stopped too. The ice palace melted down and became a puddle too. The snow on the ground melted too. The ground grew grass and flowers. The glass that had changed people was gone. When the Snow Witch died, the glass finally shattered and the curse was now gone. The people all hurried away to their homes except for the boy who Molly had seen frozen.

"Who are you?" asked Molly.

"My name is Goby. 2 years ago, that glass got into my eyes and the Snow Witch took me. I failed to solve the puzzle and I froze. Thankfully, you have freed me and everyone else." explained Goby.

"Where do you live?" asked Gil.

"In Bubbletucky like you. A few houses away." said Goby.

Rusty suddenly appeared to take them all home. They stopped by Olivia and Ashlie and told them about what happened. Then, they found Deema and her mother.

"Me and my mother are both good now. The rest of the robbers have a life sentence in prison. Oona and Nonny have gone away on vacation but they'll be back soon. The fish have a happy life and live somewhere else now. We're moving to Bubbletucky. Also, who's that cute boy?" asked Deema.

"This is Goby." said Molly.

Goby blushed as Deema and her mother got on the reindeer. They all arrived swiftly. Molly's grandmother was happy to see Molly and Gil and their new friends. Oona and Nonny soon had a new castle built into Bubbletucky and they all became the best of friends. On another day, Molly and Gil were sitting on the balcony together.

"I'm so glad we're together again." said Molly.

"Me too." said Gil.

"I'm just glad you're safe and you're not really not cruel." said Molly.

"I am too." said Gil.

They both embraced and smiled as their cheeks turned red.

**A/N: I know that the battle was not a violent battle but please remember that is this a kid's story. If you were disappointed with how it turned out then I'm sorry. I hope you guys were happy with this story! This is also a short epilogue which you don't have to read if you don't want to. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Come back next week for the story "Bubble Guppies in Toyland!" Goodbye! :)**


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to the short epilogue to the story. Enjoy! :)**

_Years later..._

The Snow Witch never returned and the glass never haunted anyone either. The children all grew up happily together. Gil and Molly got married. Oona and Nonny stayed married and were happy together. Deema and Goby also were married.

Gil and Molly gave birth to a boy named Gilly named after Gil's nickname. Oona and Nonny gave birth to a girl named Nona. Deema and Goby had twins, a boy and a girl named Dee and Gober.

The adults taught their kids the part of the poem they were taught as young children. Now the grandmother had a new part of a poem to be told:

"The rose in the valley is blooming so sweet,  
>And angels descend there the children to greet."<p>

They all understood the meaning. They would someday go to Heaven due to their good actions and how they have saved the world.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short. I hope you enjoyed the story and are looking forward to the other stories! Who was your favorite character and why? What was your favorite chapter and why? Bye! :)**


End file.
